


Glory & Gore

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Angst, Blood, Bloodplay, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Daniel expects to find when he comes home from work is a blood coated Sebastian Vettel in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel comes home from work to find a surprise waiting for him.

“I need your help”  
  
Daniel should have known, from the moment he stepped inside of his flat to find a trail of blood leading to the bathroom, that Sebastian Vettel would be waiting at the end. The same German that had been absent for 2 years, the same German that hadn't once texted or called to check up on Daniel, was smiling at him  - even with the blood covered state he was in. Daniel can't keep the anger down.  
  
“How _fucking_ dare you!”  
  
Daniel's voice seems to echo in the small bathroom, and Sebastian physically flinches at the sound, wincing in pain when he knocks his wound.  
  
“You leave me without a trace in the middle of the night and now you think you can just waltz back in like nothing happened?”  
  
“Daniel-”  
  
Sebastian starts, tries to reason with the Australian, but Daniel cuts him off with a growl.  
  
“ _Sebastian,_ get out now"  
  
There's a look on Sebastian's face that Daniel's never witnessed before, he almost looks like he's terrified.  
  
“Daniel _please_ , I really need your help”  
  
Daniel groans in frustration and forces Sebastian to sit down on the edge of the bath. The German lets out a whine of pain as Daniel grabs the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He can't believe any of this is happening, it feels like it's a dream; he hasn't seen Sebastian in over 2 years - and the reunion as such - was finding him bleeding across his apartment with a grin on his face. He drops down to his knees in front of Sebastian, gently pulling Sebastian's bloodied hand away from his waist to lift his shirt up enough. The wound looks deep, the blood is a lot darker than that of a usual cut and it's still pouring out even with the pressure Daniel's applying.

"Do i even want to know what happened?"  
  
Sebastian just shakes his head in response, groaning when the needle presses against his skin. Daniel ignores the quiet protests, and puts all his focus into pressing the stitches into Sebastian's skin; he's a waiter in a expensive hotel, not a nurse. Sebastian's nails soon find themselves digging into Daniel's shoulder, bunching the fabric of his shirt in his hand as Daniel finishes the last stitch. He ties the end off and makes sure they're secure enough before placing a thick bandage over the wound and taping it down neatly by the sides. He drops the bloodied needle and remaining thread into the box and places it back in the medicine cabinet. Sebastian stands up and smiles at Daniel - his hand is still covered in dry blood and his shirt is in need of a change.  
  
"Why are you even here Sebastian?"  
  
Daniel sighs, heading out of the bathroom and encouraging Sebastian to follow him into his bedroom. He pulls the first shirt he sees from the wardrobe and throws it over towards the German, turning away to offer him some form of privacy; He hears the German laugh quietly.

"Daniel you've seen everything, i don't know why you're not looking at me"  
  
Daniel bites his lip to force the sarcastic response from escaping.

"Just answer the question Seb-"

"You're the only person i can trust"  
  
Daniel blinks in confusion.

"What?"

"Look, i just stole $3 million worth of cocaine and the only person that wouldn't kick me out is you i'm-"

"Did you say cocaine?"  
  
Daniel glances at the suitcase that's lying on the floor, just underneath the window. Sebastian lets out a soft sigh and just shakes his head.

 

 


	2. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian somehow encourages Daniel to join him on his journey.

Daniel still can’t believe Sebastian; he’s always been more on the crazy side, stealing sweets at the age of 6 and supplying his upper class mates with what Daniel could only assume were drugs. But this was something else entirely, a $3 million investment of cocaine was enough for a lifetime in a high security prison. Daniel lets out a sigh, ultimately defeated by Sebastian and pushes him into the living room.

"You can sleep on the sofa"

He says, watching as Sebastian drops down onto the sofa, eyes already sliding shut. Daniel heads down the hall and pulls a soft, blue fleece blanket from the cupboard to place over Sebastian. There's a gentle smile across his face, and his eyes are only open slightly to look at Daniel as he drapes the blankets over Sebastian. Daniel sits on the other sofa - he hates himself for giving into Sebastian so easily, letting the German in so close like he used to - but how could he refuse when Sebastian was so vulnerable? He stays until Sebastian falls asleep, until he can hear the quiet snores before reluctantly pulling himself away to settle down in his own bed. He's dragged into a sleep the moment his head hits the pillows - the thoughts of Sebastian on his mind the entire night.

* * *

 

He wakes up surprisingly early having slept like a rock the entire night. He momentarily forgets about the German in his living room, wanting to just snuggle back into the soft warm sheets and sleep for a few more hours. But the noise of Sebastian banging about in the kitchen forces Daniel to pull himself out of bed. When he enters the kitchen, Sebastian is stood at the cooker with an apron around his body, two cups of coffee are steaming away and the smell of pancakes hits Daniel's nose. A strange feeling washes over him, but he quickly shakes it away and sits down at the table. There's an array of photos spread across the surface, a folder with classified stamped on the front, and Daniel really doesn't want to know what Sebastian had gotten himself into. Sebastian drops a plate of pancakes down in front of Daniel with a grin.

“So, you want to know what shit I've gotten myself into today?”

Daniel just rolls his eyes at the German and tucks into the freshly made food. It smells just as good as last time and Daniel has _really_ missed Sebastian’s cooking. He watches as Sebastian looks through the pile of photos spread across the table. He picks up a photo in his hand, scanning it for a moment before sliding it over to Daniel. There's a young looking man smiling back at him - his bright blue eyes glisten and his blonde hair looks soft enough to touch. He's wearing a pressed white suit and a silver chain hangs from around his neck.

“He looks rich”

Daniel says, earning an eye roll from Sebastian.

“He is rich, he's the one who I stole the cocaine from. He's the boss of a gang that have been increasing in activity lately, and I want to take them out”

Daniel blinks slowly in confusion - Sebastian had never been associated with gangs or drugs in the past - the only gang related incident in his past was-

“He was the one who killed your parents wasn't he?”

Sebastian nods slowly and crumples the photograph in his hands.

“Nico Erik Rosberg, the bastard that killed my parents in front of me”

Daniel places his hand atop of Sebastian’s and offers him a gentle smile; he remembers when Sebastian had stumbled to his house at 3 in the morning with shaking hands and blood on his face.

“This other guy-”

Sebastian starts, handing Daniel another photograph. This time there's a dark skinned male climbing out of a black limousine, bruises around his neck and a look of fear across his face.

“That's Lewis Hamilton, he hangs around with Nico a lot but I'm yet to figure out what exactly he does. And finally this lovely lady, is Vivian Sibold”

Sebastian exchanges the photo of Lewis for a female - who Daniel assumes to be Vivian. Her face is hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, her long blonde hair falls over her shoulders and there's a gentle smile across her lips. She doesn't look as hard and stoic as the other two.

“From what my Intel says she's the technical expert, you know works with all the computer stuff, hacking, phone calls, surveillance. Anyway, when me and Kimi managed to load the car with the cocaine we noticed the entire dock was rigged with cameras, so they know everything about us, where we live, what we look like, he'll even our damn blood type will be on there”

Sebastian lets out a sigh and looks up at Daniel, his eyes are glazed over slightly.

“I just didn't know what to do Dan, you're the only person I trust and Kimi has fucked off to god knows where, I was scared, that's why I came to you”

Daniel lets out a defeated sigh and squeezes Sebastian’s hand in comfort. He hates himself for giving in so easily, he doesn't know half of why Sebastian is involved with drug stealing and gang killing, but he knows that he'll help the German no matter what. He always did.

“It's okay Sebastian I'll help you, just tell me what you want me to do”

Sebastian’s shoulders seem to drop in relief and Daniel watches as he begins to gather up the Intel that's spread across the table.

“Well we need to get out of town, and we need your car because my Ferrari is pretty suspicious parked next to your little Mazda2”

Daniel looks at Sebastian with an annoyed expression before heading over to the window and pulling back the blinds. Sure enough there's a blood red Ferrari 458 parked on the kerb between Daniel's Mazda and his neighbours ford focus.

“Really? You're not exactly making it easier for yourself”

Daniel rolls his eyes, grabbing his keys from the side and slipping on his jacket. When he sees Sebastian’s bare arms covered in goosebumps he grumbles in annoyance and takes the old tattered hoodie hung up by the door and throws it to Sebastian.

“You can keep that”

Daniel says, unlocking the door and pushing Sebastian out into the hallway.

“Let's go before I change my mind”

Sebastian can only grin, and Daniel follows behind, the suitcase banging against the wooden floor.


	3. Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian finds something interesting about the blonde haired German.

"What the fuck do you mean he broke into the shipments? I payed for those drugs!"

Lewis flinches at Nico's voice filled with anger and annoyance, and drops his gaze away from the blue eyes. Nico's hands are soon wrapping around Lewis’ face, forcing their gazes to lock. His eyes are burning with rage, dark flecks of fire dancing around his pupils while he stares Lewis down. Lewis has never liked it when Nico becomes angry,he gets violent sometimes and always takes it out on Lewis. It's not that Lewis hates it, he'd rather be the one covered in cuts and bruises than Vivian - Nico's wife - but it isn't enjoyable to see his boss so upset. He knew this was coming, after Vivian had shown Lewis the video footage and begged him to inform Nico, he didn't expect anything less. Nico huffs in disgust and let's go of Lewis' face.

"So that's it? My three million dollar investment gone like that"

He says, clicking his fingers in front of Lewis to emphasise his point.

“Vivian has the registration number, and we have their faces so we- I mean i can find them for you. Just tell me where to start and-”

Nico lets out a noise of annoyance, stopping Lewis from finishing his sentence.

“He’s not stupid Lewis, there’s no way they still have that car but if you want to do a face recognition be my guest”

Nico waves his hand as if to dismiss Lewis, but the Brit stays firmly in place and watches Nico as he brushes his hand through the soft blonde hair.

“I’ll do it, i’ll find them for you and you’ll get your investment back. I promise Nico”

Nico smiles gently, reaching out to cup Lewis’ cheeks in his hand and brushes his thumb across the soft skin. Lewis relaxes at the touch, but it’s gone as soon as it started.

“You always were my favorite Lewis”

Lewis tries to ignore the butterflies that are forming in his stomach and disappears from Nico’s office in the search for Vivian.

* * *

 

Lewis finds Vivian on the roof, relaxing in one of the loungers with a glass of red wine between her fingers. She’s lay in her bikini as the sun shines down on her body, sunglasses ever present across her face. Lewis reluctantly heads over to where Vivian is relaxing, and gently taps her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Vivian, I need your help with something"

She removes the black sunglasses from her face, folding them up and placing them on the table next to her.

"Is it urgent? I get one day off and you’re already asking for help again”

She replies, and Lewis has to look away. He hates disturbing Vivian, if it wasn’t for her the entire organisation would be a shit storm by now.  

“It’s about our little....inconvenience”

Vivian lets out a huff in response and slips on her white dressing gown, Lewis following eagerly behind her. When they reach her office, Lewis remembers why he always avoided this place. There’s machines covering the entire wall, headsets and wires and microphones spread across the table and Lewis has no idea what any of them are for. Vivian sits down in her chair, sliding over to one of the computers and typing away until an image pops up on the screen. It's the feed from a few days ago, the red Ferrari is parked on the docks and there’s two people unloading packages of cocaine from the cargo boxes.

“I managed to track this one down”

Vivian points to the more bigger built man on the screen. He’s got a beanie perched on his head and a tattoo of _Iceman_ is just about visible across the skin on his arm.

"It took a bit of time since he isn’t a registered citizen but i managed to track him down”

Vivian pauses for a moment before leaning over to one the filing cabinets and pulling a file out before throwing it over to Lewis. He flicks through the file as she speaks.

"Kimi Räikkönen, he's originally from Finland, that's why I struggled to track him down. From what I've gathered he fled the country when he was 21, got messed up in some pretty nasty gang related stuff and settled down in Austin. But that was what, ten years ago? I don't have much on the years leading up to now but he's with this guy"

Vivian points to the other man. This one looks younger, he has a baby face and blonde hair and seems much smaller next to Kimi.

"This guy I have nothing on. There is absolutely no traces of him anywhere, from physical appearance he could be from Finland or Germany, he has the same look as Räikkönen and Nico. So I tried the government's databases, searched every server I could but came out with nothing. It's like he doesn't exist"

Vivian sighs and sits back in her chair.

"The only thing we have to go on is his car registration but he's probably ditched that already"

Lewis scans over the video that's playing, trying to find something that may help to find out who this guy is.

"Pause it"

Vivian stops the feed and let's Lewis take the mouse. He zooms into the blonde's wrist, brightening up the image and grinning when he sees a tattoo written in black cursive ink.

"Do a search on Vettel"

Vivian rolls over to another screen, there's lots of green writing and important looking documents loaded up. It means nothing to Lewis though. He nervously chews on his nails as Vivian types in the word. There's a tense pause, Lewis and Vivian stare at the screen until an image pops up. They both let out a sigh when the same blonde haired guy appears. He’s got bright blue eyes and a baby face. Lewis leans over the back of Vivian’s chair and reads over the document. There isn’t much there, just the photo of his smiling face and his name - any other details have the word ‘ERROR’ written next to them.

"I wonder what he’s trying to hide? Surely he couldn’t get access the the database to change it?”

Lewis says, looking carefully into the deep blue eyes that are staring him down.

“No there’s no way it’s him, from the video feed we captured he’s not careful enough to think of something like this. Someone else is hiding him from something”  
  
Vivian begins to tap away at the different screens, and Lewis takes that as his cue to leave her to her business. He can’t wait to tell Nico.


	4. Raikkonen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally meets the guy Sebastian spent two years with.

“So who's this Kimi you mentioned before? It’s the first i’ve heard of him”  
  
Daniel says. It comes out a bit more protective and jealous than he wanted, but Sebastian doesn’t seem to notice.   
  
“He’s the guy i moved in with after i left you”   
  
And that hurts Daniel, how Sebastian can be so unfazed that their relationship ended in the blink of an eye, after he left Daniel alone in the middle of the night without so much as a word. He lets out a soft sigh - it’s in the past now, he can’t change what happened and Daniel’s just happy to have Sebastian back in his life.

“He’s an ex militant from Finland so he comes in pretty handy when you want to execute illegal jobs”  
  
Daniel rolls his eyes in response. He isn’t surprised that Sebastian would become friends with an ex militant. He doesn’t get another word in however, because Sebastian’s phone blaring a pop song interrupts the two. Daniel keeps his focus on the road but can see Sebastian in the corner of his eye fumbling with the hoodie to pull his phone out the pocket. Daniel catches the smile before he answers it.

“Took you long enough to call, i’ve been on the run for 3 days. Where the fuck are you?”  
  
Daniel listens to what Sebastian is saying but keeps his eyes on the road, overtaking the car in front that was driving way to slow for Daniel’s liking.

“Why does it matter who i’m with, if i trust him then that’s enough, just tell me where the fuck you are so we can sort this shit out”

Sebastian ends the call a moment later and slips his phone into the hoodie pocket with a sigh.   
  
“He’s staying in a hotel at the next services, you can pull off then”   
  
The anger finally gets the better of Daniel and he snaps at Sebastian.   
  
“Sebastian you better tell me what the fuck all of this is about. There’s no way it’s just for revenge on your parents, not with how deep you are in it. You either tell me now or i’m turning this car around and pretending today didn’t happen”

Sebastian doesn’t reply for once, the only sound that can be heard is the rain that had started to pound down on the highway, drops hammering against the glass windscreen. Daniel watches the traffic in front of him, he can feel Sebastian’s gaze on him but he refuses to back down. Sebastian lets out a sigh before speaking.

“Look, you don’t have to trust me, you can leave me now, you can turn around or drop me off or whatever. But the fact is Daniel i came to you because i need your help, you’re the only one who was there when my parents died, so it only feels right that you end it with me”

Sebastian’s voice is so soft and caring that all Daniel can do is nod with a sad smile as he pulls off at junction 7. The rest of the journey is quiet, only the sound of the rain bouncing down against the car and the soft tunes of the radio that’s playing a calming song. They make it to the hotel a few minutes later, and Daniel is thankful that it’s just a simple premier inn by the side of the highway. He parks up in one of the empty spots and turns off the engine, leaning back in his seat and ignores the questioning look from Sebastian. He runs over the pros and cons in his head, there’s still time to back out, he knows Sebastian wouldn’t hate him for it. The only pro he can think of is that he’d be able to spend time with Sebastian again and that one thing is enough to outweigh the cons. He sighs in defeat, pulling his hood up to shield from the rain and steps outside of the car, heading over to the boot and lifting the two suitcases out. Sebastian has the one full of cocaine, there’s no way he’s touching that. Daniel throws a glare to Sebastian when he sees another Ferrari parked between an old Audi and a dirt ridden Fiat.

“Neither of you are making this easy on yourselves”

Daniel says, rolling his eyes at the smirk Sebastian  has on his face. Sebastian pushes the glass door open and Daniel follows him into the foyer. The hotel is surprisingly empty, the only other people besides himself and Sebastian is a young woman sat behind the desk with a smile on her face and a man leaning against the wall with a pair of reflective red sunglasses perched on his nose. He pushes himself away from the wall, a stoic look across his face as he practically rips the suitcase from Sebastian’s hands and turns towards the stairs. Daniel frowns in confusion and Sebastian can only offer a shrug as they follow him up the stairs.   
  
“I hope every single grain of cocaine is in there Sebastian”   
  
“Fuck off Kimi, i deserved a little sniff after getting stabbed because you fucked off to save yourself”

Daniel lets out a quiet sigh, he can already tell that’s there’s tension between the two and he’s slightly worried that he’ll make it worse. Kimi presses the card against the scanner before opening up the door and heading into the room. If his car was obnoxious, then Daniel could only describe his room as ten times worse; there’s 3 apple laptops across one of the beds, a jet black Hugo Boss suit hanging in the wardrobe and 2 golden watches glistening on the side.

Daniel rolls his eyes, dropping down onto the far bed and letting his eyes slide shut. He suddenly remembers Christian, his boss back the hotel and fumbles for his phone in his jean pocket. Sebastian is on the other side of the room talking quietly to Kimi and Daniel takes the opportunity to call his boss. He picks up after just 3 rings.  
  
“Hey Daniel, what can i do for you?”

He takes a deep breath before speaking. It’s not that he want’s to leave his job, Christian is the nicest person he’s ever met, but if he’s to stay with Sebastian and whatever fucked up life he’s leading, he doesn’t want anyone in danger because of him.  
  
“Hey Christian, i know this is out of the blue but something has come up and i don’t know if or when i’ll be able to come back to work”   
  
It’s silent for a moment, and Daniel has to bite his tongue to stop himself becoming upset. Christian let’s out a sigh, but he can hear the laugh behind it.   
  
“It’s okay Daniel, i’ll put signs up for a new position until you’re able to come back, i hope you’re okay”   
  
“Thank you”   
  
Daniel has a smile on his face when he ends the call. He slips his phone back into his pocket and looks over the Sebastian who's now lying on his stomach, rapidly typing away on one of the laptops. He pulls himself up from the bed and grabs one of the freshly made cups of tea that’s steaming away on the side. Kimi is sat on a chair at the desk, also typing away at his laptop. Daniel’s about to pull his phone out to play a mobile game before he notices something black curling around Sebastian’s left wrist. He places the cup on the table and sits on the edge of the bed next to Sebastian, reaching out to grab at his left hand and pull it away from the laptop. There’s a small tattoo across his wrist, the word ‘ _Vettel_ ’ written in black cursive ink. Daniel lets his fingers drop down to the skin, tracing the letters across his wrist.   
  
“When did you get this?”

Daniel asks, his fingers still gently running across the soft skin.   
  
“Kimi said i should get a tattoo and you know how unoriginal i am”   
  
Daniel lets out a quiet laugh, meeting Sebastian’s gaze for a moment. There’s something in the German’s eyes, and it seems to light a spark in the pit of his stomach before Sebastian is pulling away and Daniel has to reluctantly let go. He can’t keep his eyes away when Sebastian curls his fingers around the edge of his shirt to pull it away. Daniel’s eyes widen slightly in surprise when he sees another tattoo across Sebastian’s back. He hadn’t noticed it before, the black wings that curve down from the top of his shoulder blades to the bottom of his back, however It’s covered again when Sebastian slips into a clean t-shirt. Daniel pulls his own shirt and jeans off, unzipping his suitcase to find his joggers and bed socks before finally sliding under the covers. It’s quiet for a moment, before the room suddenly goes dark and Daniel feels someone slipping into bed next to him. He flinches when their foot brushes against his leg and Daniel tries to put as much space between them as possible.   
  
“Daniel what are you doing?”   
  
Sebastian’s soft voice fills his ears.   
  
“Why are you sleeping in my bed?”   
  
“You didn’t think i was sharing with Kimi did you?”   
  
Daniel doesn’t reply, and rolls over to face the wall in the hopes he’ll drift off into a sleep soon. Sebastian presses his back against Daniel’s, and he’s too tired to protest so just enjoys the warmth from the German before he’s pulled into a sleep, a gentle smile on his face.


	5. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets his first taste of a new life.

Daniel can just about hear someone calling his name as he slowly wakes up, sleep still clinging to his eyelashes and forcing them to stay closed. He ignores the calls for a moment, turning to snuggle more into the covers before the duvet is suddenly ripped away from him, the cold air hitting his bare chest. A pair of rough hands wrap around his body to pull him to his feet and Daniel finally opens his eyes, adjusting to the dimly lit room to see Kimi looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?”   
  
Daniel mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking tiredly at the Finn. He doesn’t get a response, and is instead pushed towards the window before a loud bang echoes from outside of the hallway. He watches Sebastian as he fumbles with the lock on the window - it soon swings open and Sebastian is quick to jump through. Daniel feels Kimi’s hand on his back and panic suddenly spreads through his body.   
  
“No! I’m not jumping, i don’t have a fucking-”   
  
Another loud bang interrupts him. Daniel doesn’t speak again, his heart is thumping in his chest and his head is spinning just from the thought. Kimi doesn’t waste any time, Daniel feels the Finn’s hands rest against his shoulders before he pushes on them roughly to force him out the window. He lets out a frightened scream, squeezing his eyes shut as the cold breeze of the night pricks against his skin. It’s over in a split second, Sebastian’s warm arms are holding onto him and when Daniel opens his eyes he sees the German smiling down at him. Daniel lets out a relieved sigh, thankful when Sebastian gently places him back onto his feet. His arms curl around his bare body, he can feel tiny droplets of rain against his skin and just wants to be back in the warmth of the covers. There’s another loud bang and Daniel flinches at the sound. He watches Sebastian as he catches the black suitcase, Kimi soons follows but doesn’t land as gracefully as Sebastian and ends up smashing his wrist against the pavement. Sebastian pulls him too his feet, and Daniel can only follow behind.   


* * *

 Daniel slips into the back of the Ferrari, Kimi by his side as Sebastian grabs the keys and starts up the engine. It’s a lot quieter than Daniel thought, almost as quiet as his little Mazda2 that’s now sitting abandoned in the car park as Sebastian speeds off towards the highway. Daniel finally relaxes when he sees the hotel disappear over the horizon, resting his head against the seat and letting his eyes fall shut. He feels Kimi’s head drop down onto his shoulder, hears his breathing become slower and evening and he opens up his eyes against when he hears Sebastian humming softly to the radio.

“Hey Sebastian? What happened before?”  
  
Daniel asks, keeping his voice quiet. He doesn’t want to wake the Finn that’s sleeping on his shoulder. He meets Sebastian’s gaze in the mirror and can see how dark his eyes are from the lack of rest.   
  
“Hitmen, i can have a pretty good guess as to who sent them”   
  
Sebastian says.   
  
“Nico?”   
  
“Who else? I stole his _fucking_ cocaine, he definitely wants me dead”   
  
Daniel laughs slightly, careful not to move too much and disturb Kimi. Sebastian lets out a sigh.   
  
“I shouldn’t of dragged you with me, i knew you wouldn’t refuse me and i took advantage and-”   
  
“Sebastian?”   
  
Daniel interrupts the blabbering German, glancing at him in the mirrors.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere, i’m not going to just drop my best friend in the blink of an eye, we’ve been through thick and thin Sebastian so it’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me”   
  
“You still think i’m your best friend? After 2 years of being apart?”

Daniel can see the hurt in Sebastian’s blue eyes and he offers him a smile in response.  
  
“We never stopped being best friends Sebastian” 

* * *

 "Morning sleepy head"

Daniel groans at the voice, opening up his eyes to be met with a smiling Sebastian. He runs his hand through his hair and gladly accepts the plastic cup from Sebastian, mumbling a quick thank you before he takes a sip of the hot liquid, thankful when he tastes the bitter coffee on his tongue - God knows he needs it. Daniel carefully moves Kimi's head, that’s still resting against his shoulder and gently places it against the headrest. He pulls himself out of the back seat and shuts the door softly behind him. Sebastian is leaning against the roof  the car, his eyes are closed and there's a tiny smile on his face. Daniel watches him for a moment. Sebastian looks different from what Dan can remember; he’s lost his baby face, his hair is darker, he’s growing his beard out, he’s a couple of inches taller. He doesn’t look like the smiling blonde haired boy he used to be with.  
  
“So...you really want to stay with me?”   
  
Sebastian says and Daniel can see the hopefulness shining in his eyes.   
  
“You broke into my apartment, bled all over my living room, forced me to jump out of a window and _now_ you’re asking if i want to stay?”   
  
Sebastian lets out a laugh and playfully punches Daniel’s arm - He ignores the flutter of butterflies when they touch.

“Alright, but since this is so dangerous you’re going to have to learn to fight for yourself”  
  
Daniel rolls his eyes at the blonde.   
  
“Sebastian I’m not incapable of looking after myself”   
  
Daniel follows after Sebastian as he heads to the back of the car to unlock the boot. Daniel lets out a sound of surprise, his eyes widen at the sight - there’s a black open bag, bursting with guns and Daniel steps backwards in panic. He doesn’t have the chance to speak, Sebastian is already pulling something out the bag and placing the gun in his hands with a grin.   
  
“I’ll start you off with something small, get used to the feel of it. That’s just a simple semi-automatic M1911 pistol, once you get used to that we can move up to a Revolver, they’re much more powerful but the recoil is terrible, then-”   
  
“Seb! Slow down, you’ve just given me a _fucking gun_ , i’ve never touched one in my life”   
  
Daniel holds it in both of his hands, looking at the object carefully. He’s seen them before on the television and on the news, but never in real life. It feels strange, to hold something so small and light, but have the power to potentially murder someone. Daniel suddenly drops the weapon from his hand, Sebastian managing to catch it before it hits the floor. Sebastian glares at him and places the gun back in his hands and before he can drop it again Daniel feels Sebastian’s warm hands curl around his own.   
  
“It’s not as bad as you think”   
  
Daniel vaguely processes what Sebastian says. He’s too distracted by the fact he’s holding a pistol, a murder weapon, in his hands. Two days ago he was holding a pen, now it’s a semi-automatic pistol. Daniel lets Sebastian place his finger against the trigger - His heart is pounding against his chest and when Sebastian forces Daniel to pull it he flinches backwards and presses himself against the German.   
  
“The safety's on you idiot”

Sebastian says, letting out a laugh as he pulls the gun away from Daniel’s hands.  
  
“You arsehole!”   
  
Daniel smacks his hand against Sebastian in retaliation, frowning at the German who's still giggling away.   
  
“Can you two lovebirds stop and bring me some fucking coffee”   
  
Kimi appears next to them both, rubbing at his eyes and stretches his arms out. Sebastian glares at Kimi and mumbles something in German before storming off to leave Daniel with the sleepy Finn. 


	6. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has always been a strange one.

Lewis can’t help the grin that spreads onto his face as he heads up the stairs - towards Nico’s office. He just couldn’t wait to tell his boss that they’d at _least_ found a name - it wasn’t much, Lewis knew it was something so little to go off, and the hopes of finding this boy were slim - but if Nico was good at something, it was locating people. He gently knocks on the door of Nico’s office.

“Sir?”  
  
Lewis says before opening up the door. Nico is sat by his desk, typing away on his laptop and Lewis feels a little embarrassed for interrupting his boss.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
Is all Nico says; his eyes stay on the laptop in front of him. Lewis takes in a deep breath, stepping forward to rest his hands on Nico’s desk before speaking.   
  
“We managed to find a name”   
  
Nico’s head whips up, the work soon forgotten about as he pulls himself up from his chair, slamming the laptop closed.   
  
“So, who is this pretty boy then?”

“Sebastian Vettel, although that’s-”  
  
Lewis stops mid sentence when he catches Nico’s gaze, there’s something unreadable on his face, his mouth is open slightly in what only looks like shock.   
  
“Sir? Are you alright?”   
  
Nico seems to snap out of his gaze, the smile is soon present on his face once again.   
  
“Yes, thank you Lewis”   
  
Lewis isn’t convinced by his boss but bows his head in respect and turns to leave, before he feels Nico grasp at his wrist and spin him around. Nico’s touch is soft and Lewis’ skin feels like its burning underneath it.   
  
“Don’t worry, you know i have my sources, we’ll easily find this pretty boy”   
  
Nico lowers his voice when he whispers in Lewis’ ear and Lewis has to bite his lip to stop the whimper from slipping past. Nico let’s go of him moments later and Lewis turns to leave to his own room before anything else can happen.   
  
“Lewis?”   
  
It’s just a soft whisper but it’s enough to draw Lewis awake, he was only half asleep anyway. He slowly opens up his eyes, squinting at the harsh light before they focus on Nico’s smiling face. His pupils are dilated, Lewis can hardly see his blue iris’, and he’s been staring for the few minutes Lewis has been awake.   
  
“Um Sir? Are you alright?”   
  
Lewis shifts away from Nico, pressing himself against the headboard in an attempt to put some space between Nico and himself. Nico blinks slowly, and crawls further up the bed towards Lewis. Lewis can’t do anything, so he closes his eyes and prays Nico doesn’t do anything stupid. He feels Nico’s fingers pressing against his lips, and Lewis willingly opens his mouth to accept them. They taste bitter and Lewis can feel the coldness on his tongue. When Nico pulls them away, Lewis opens up his eyes to see white powder across his fingers, and he finally realises that it’s cocaine. Nico must have taken some before coming here. Nico leans forward to brush his nose across Lewis’ and they’re already kissing before Lewis can resist. He hates himself for it. Nico is _married_ , he shouldn’t be kissing him like this, but it feels too good, _too right_ , for him to stop. Lewis forces himself to forget about Vivian and just enjoy the way Nico is placing kisses against his neck. 

* * *

  
“Rise and shine Hamilton! We got a busy day!”   
  
The door slamming against the wall jolts Lewis awake. He scrambles out of the sheets and rubs at his eyes to see Jenson leaning against the door frame with a grin. Lewis groans at the sound, watching as Jenson pads across the carpet and drops down onto the edge of the bed beside him.   
  
“What?”   
  
Lewis grumbles. He’s tired and his head is spinning and he really wants to sleep for another few hours, not deal with an upbeat Jenson at 8am in the morning.   
  
“Vivian’s sending us on a little road-”   
  
Jenson stops and blinks at Lewis, his eyes drifting to the spot next to him. When Lewis looks over his shoulder, to see blonde hair spread across the pillows, everything comes rushing back to him from the night before.   
  
“Anyway...as i was saying, Vivi wants us to check this appartment out, she found video feed of that Seb guy breaking into it and escaping with one Daniel Ricciardo”   
  
“There’s another guy?”   
  
Lewis carefully pulls himself out of bed, so not to wake Nico, and carefully tucks the sheets in back around his boss.   
  
“Yeah, but he’s different, we can’t find anything that links him to the situation, my bets is that he’s a tagalong”   
  
“Alright, let me at least take a shower first”   
  
Jenson offers Lewis a smile and leaves the two alone. Lewis looks down at Nico, whose snoring softly into the pillows, and leans down to press a small kiss against his forehead, before heading into his bathroom for a shower.

 


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian always has a way of working himself back into Daniel's life.

Daniel gently glides his fingers across the smooth metal of the pistol Sebastian had given him moments before. It’s a simple design, the metal work plain and silver, the handle blood red which makes Daniel shake his head - of course it was red.  
  
“Fuck!”   
  
Daniel’s ears perk up at the sound, and he drops the gun down on the backseat before slipping out of the car and heading to the back where Kimi is sat on the edge of the boot.   
  
“Hey are you alright?”   
  
Daniel says softly, looking over Kimi who is clutching his wrist and groaning in pain. He tuts in response, turning away to poke at his wrist again. Daniel rolls his eyes when he lets out another sound and gently takes a hold of Kimi’s wrist. The older raises his eyebrow at Daniel as he carefully examines his wrist, squeezing around the bone slightly which earns him another groan of pain.   
  
“I think you’ve sprained it, but it doesn’t seem too bad from what i can see”   
  
Daniel says with a soft smile, gently placing Kimi’s wrist back on his lap.   
  
“How do you know?”   
  
Kimi asks, and it’s strange to see a smile on his face - It’s the first time Daniel has seen him smile in the short time they’ve been together. He drops down next to Kimi with a sigh, stretching his legs out and digging his toes into the grass. A small shiver hits his back, the breeze is cold on his bare body and Daniel laughs slightly when he remembers he’s only in a pair of joggers and socks. He thinks back to the night before, when Sebastian was curled up in bed next to him and how his naked skin felt against his own; almost like they were back to normal. Daniel shakes his head - He’s not going through this with Sebastian again - he doesn’t want to live the heartbreak twice.

“Sorry i took so long, figured we needed some supplies!”  
  
He looks up to see Sebastian with a huge grin on his face as he hands him a bag, and when Daniel looks inside he’s never been happier to see a pile of clothes.   
  
“I don’t say this often but Sebastian you are a _fucking_ angel”   
  
Daniel jumps up and empties the contents into the boot, trying to ignore the pile of guns that are still displayed so out in the open. He grabs the black and white striped jumper, slipping it over his head and sighing at the soft fleece that brushes against his skin, offering some warmth from the cold breeze. He sits back down next to Kimi, who seems to have an annoyed expression on his face as he watches Sebastian. His eyes are narrowed and when Daniel turns back to properly look at Sebastian, he now understands why Kimi looks so angry. Sebastian’s eyes seem to struggle to focus, flicking about and only staying focused on one thing for just a few seconds, and if that wasn’t enough to confirm his suspicions, the needle mark and blood droplet on his left arm is. Kimi jolts up and his hand roughly wraps around Sebastian’s arm.   
  
“What the fuck is this?”   
  
Daniel can only sit by and watch, too scared to move or say anything. Sebastian’s grin drops down into a snarl.   
  
“None of your fucking business”   
  
“ _Sebastian,_ what did we agree-”   
  
“I didn’t agree _shit_ with you Kimi!”   
  
Sebastian yanks his arm away from Kimi, and turns towards Daniel. He takes one step towards the Australian before stumbling over his own feet and collapsing onto the grass below. Daniel is by his side in an instance, shaking the German slightly in the hopes he’ll open up his eyes. Kimi’s hand squeezes around Daniel’s shoulder drawing his attention away from Sebastian.   
  
“Pick him up, we need to get moving”   
  
Daniel doesn’t ask any questions, he hooks his arms underneath Sebastian’s knees and back and lifts the german up from the floor - noting how _light and skinny_ he is. He follows Kimi, gently placing Sebastian in the back seat and sliding in beside him. 

* * *

  
  
Kimi doesn’t speak for a while, Daniel keeps glancing into the mirror to look at the Finn, but his eyes are firmly on the road. He lets out a soft sigh and brushes Sebastian’s hair out of his eyes.   
  
“Daniel?”   
  
Kimi says after a while. Daniel looks up at the rear view mirror, although he can’t see Kimi’s eyes or read his expression with the bright red reflective sunglasses covering his eyes.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Daniel offers him a smile, taking a glance at Sebastian who is still passed out with his head in Daniel’s lap. He scratches his nails against Sebastian’s scalp, hoping it will wake up the blonde.   
  
“What was he like, before he left you?”   
  
Daniel is slightly taken back by the question from Kimi. He thinks back to those years, when they first met, when Sebastian was a nervous and shaking blonde, not a drug taking stranger. He doesn’t answer for a while, looking down at the boy whose curled up in his lap. He doesn’t look like the same person anymore, he’s just so _different._   
  
“A bundle of nerves”   
  
Daniel laughs, remembering the time he’d caught Sebastian hiding away in the laundry room, too scared to actually take orders.   
  
“He’s just so _different_ now, he was shy and would barely speak to anyone and now he’s just..”   
  
Daniel runs his fingers across the bruise that’s slowly forming on Sebastian’s arm, letting out a sad sigh.   
  
“Whatever _this_ is”   
  
There’s a moment of silence, the only noise coming from the traffic from around them as they speed down the highway.   
  
“Daniel...I-”   
  
Kimi speaks, but he stops before he can continue and Daniel see’s him shaking his head in the rear view mirror before looking back at the road. Daniel wants to ask him what he was going to say, but he bites his tongue and decides against it, resting his head against the rest and closing his eyes. He thinks back to the time he spent apart from Sebastian, about the men he’d bring home every weekend to fill the void that Sebastian had left - but nothing seemed to ease the ache in his heart. 

* * *

 

Daniel looks down when he feels Sebastian’s head move against his lap, brushing his nose against his jumper and groaning slightly. Daniel smiles at him and gently pushes his blonde hair away from his eyes.   
  
“How you feeling?”   
  
Sebastian groans again, slowly opening his eyes and glancing up at Daniel. He rubs at his eyes - still red and irritated - and blinks a couple of times.

"Like shit, where are we going?”  
  
“It’s your own fault you feel like shit”   
  
Kimi says. Daniel sighs and drops his head against the seat rest, absently running his fingers across Sebastian’s hair to try and comfort him.   
  
“And we’re going back to my place, we need somewhere to talk”   
  
Sebastian hums in response. Daniel keeps his gaze on Sebastian, looks over the small bruise on his cheekbone that’s slowly turning purple and gently runs his finger across it. Sebastian flinches slightly before relaxing again, his eyes still looking up intently at Daniel.   
  
“What happened to you…”

Daniel whispers, his finger still running across Sebastian’s bruised cheek.  
  
“What do you mean?”

Daniel shakes his head slightly, closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Sebastian’s blonde hair. Sebastian curls himself closer, his hand rests against Daniel’s thigh and his nose tickles against his tummy as he tries to get comfortable. It’s quiet for a moment - Daniel watches the city whizz past them in a blur through the window - Kimi keeps driving and the radio is quietly playing music in the background. Sebastian wines again and rolls over.  
  
“I can’t sleep”   
  
“Sebastian fucking shut up and sleep, i can’t deal with you moaning the entire time”   
  
Kimi growls back the words from the front and Daniel can see the tight grip on the steering wheel. Sebastian looks up at him, his blue eyes asking for _help_ and Daniel smiles at him softly, curling his fingers around Sebastian’s hand - just like he always did. Daniel watches the German until he falls asleep, his eyes slowly slide shut and his nose brushes against Daniel’s jumper. He rests his head against the cool glass window, watching the city disappear over the horizon.   



	8. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds out a dark secret.

Daniel feels out of place when Kimi parks in the driveway of his home; the house is three stories high, there’s an electrical fence surrounding the perimeter that’s buzzing away and at least four other cars parked in the garage, all of them more expensive looking than the ferrari. He gently starts to shake Sebastian awake, watching as his eyes flutter open again. He looks better this time, the white of his eye is slowly fading back to the normal colour, the redness becoming less and less. Sebastian smiles up at him and rubs the sleep from his eyes before climbing out of the car.

"You coming or what?"

Daniel blinks a couple of times. Kimi has the car door open, leaning his arm against it with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. He nods in response, slipping out of the car and following Kimi inside of his home.If the cars outside didn’t do justice for just how much money Kimi had, then his home did - the carpet is the brightest white Daniel's ever seen, there's deer heads mounted on the wall, a ridiculously oversized television screen, and a number of other things scattered throughout the living room that he could only dream to own.

"Sit down, I'll make some coffee and we can talk over some plan”

Sebastian drops down onto the sofa first, throwing his feet up onto the dark wooden coffee table and stretching his arms out. Daniel sits next to him, his eyes drifting to the bruise across Sebastian’s arm. His finger brushes against it and Sebastian flinches slightly, pushing Daniel’s hand away and curling his own fingers around his arm to cover up the dark bruise.

"Seb-”  
  
Daniel starts, but Sebastian quickly cuts him off.

"No! Don’t you start too”

Daniel sighs gently, his fingers still lingering on Sebastian’s skin. He nods, and reluctantly pulls his hand away from the blonde. He opens his mouth again to speak, but Sebastian growls in response and pulls himself up from the sofa before Daniel can get a word out.

"I'm leaving, tell Kimi i’ll be back soon”  
  
He pulls something from his pocket - a small black tin - and flips it open, taking out a few pink pills from it and swallowing them dry. He slips on his hoodie, the one Daniel had given him a few days ago.

"What just happened?"

Kimi’s voice appears next to him, and Daniel smiles in gratitude when he gives him a steaming cup of coffee. The Finn drops down next to him, placing his own mug of coffee on the table in front of them.

"I don't-Kimi what's wrong with him?”

"He's turned into a drug addict, at first we did it together after a particularly good deal but when i saw how bad Seb was getting i stopped, he just seems to be learning the hard way”  
  
Kimi sighs, running his hand through his hair and looks at Daniel; there’s something unreadable on his face, almost like he’s holding back.

"Can I trust you?"

Daniel laughs slightly and nods.

"That’s a bit late to ask now, but yes of course”

Kimi takes in a shaky breath, his fingers curling around Daniel’s hand.

"Nico Rosberg, the man who murdered Sebastian’s parents in cold blood, they’re...brothers”

Daniel’s eyes widen in shock, his hand covers his mouth and he can only look at Kimi in confusion.

"Nico got put up for adoption when he was born, their parents only wanted one child and obviously they chose Sebastian. He seems to target boys around 15 and 16 and murders their parents, i think it’s a jealousy thing, that others are happily living with their parents and he, well-”

“Do they know they’re brothers?”  
  
Kimi shakes his head.  
  
“No, it was more of a coincidence he picked Sebastian, but i don’t intend to tell him, nor Nico”  
  
“But you can’t- at the end of the day it’s his brother”  
  
“I know Dan, but there’s already a shit storm between us and Nico’s gang, if either of them found out it would make it ten times worse. Promise me you won’t say anything to Seb?”

“I promise, but you can’t just let him murder his own brother surely?”

"You don't know Nico like I do, he _needs_ to go"

Daniel looks away from Kimi, instead staring down at their hands that are wrapped together. "Just do whatever you need to do to keep him safe...that's all I want"

"Daniel you should know I'd do anything for him...and for you"

Daniel flicks his gaze back up to the Finn. He has a soft smile on his face and before Daniel can stop himself he leans forward and presses a quick kiss against Kimi's cheek.

"Thank you"


	9. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Jenson find something interesting.

“Ricciardo’s not doing too bad for himself huh?”

Jenson smiles at Lewis. Lewis rolls his eyes in response and looks around the living room. There’s nothing out of the ordinary; there’s still a cup of cold coffee on the table, a blue blanket thrown over the back of the sofa, a silver watch glistening on the counter.

“So are we looking for anything in particular?”

“Anything that can help lead us to them”

“Alright”

Lewis disappears into the bedroom while Jenson continues to search around the living room. The sheets are in a messy pile on top of the bed, the curtains still drawn shut. Nothing looks out of place to Lewis; Daniel doesn’t seem like the type of person who’d get himself involved. It doesn’t make sense to Lewis. He heads over to the small bedside table and gets on his knees to start looking through the drawers. It’s filled with various items you’d expect to find; there’s an ipod with a pair of headphones wrapped around it, a couple of condoms, but it’s the old photo frame hidden at the back that draws in Lewis’ attention. It’s a little dusty and Lewis has to wipe his hand across the glass to make out the photo.

“Hey Jense, i think you should take a look at this”

Lewis shouts out. He scans over the photo in his hands. It’s a photo of Daniel, stood in a bright green field, but it's the blonde on his back, kissing his cheek, that draws Lewis’ attention. Jenson appears next to him and Lewis hands the photo over.

“Well fuck me sideways, you reckon they know each other?”

Lewis shrugs in response, pulling himself up from the floor and dusting himself off.

“I guess they could, i doubt you’d break into a stranger's house after stealing cocaine”

“Yeah, i suppose so, so what now? Do you want to head back or look around some more?”

“I’ll head back with this, you stay and look around some more”

“Alright, message me when you get back yeah?”

“Sure Jense”

* * *

 Lewis makes it back to the penthouse an hour later. He parks his Mercedes in the garage below before taking the elevator ride up to the top. Fernando is lounging across one of the sofa’s, Vivian sat opposite. Lewis shakes his head, he’s about to ask them where Nico is, before the blonde appears in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lewis is momentarily dazed; there’s water dripping from the tips of Nico’s hair and a couple of droplets sliding down his chest. Nico smirks at him.

“You’re back a little early Lew”

Lewis slips his backpack off and pulls out the photograph, handing it over to Nico. “I found this and thought you might want to see it, Jenson is still looking in case he finds anything else”

Nico frowns down at the image in his hand. He doesn’t say anything for a while, Lewis watches in anticipation before the blonde heads over to Vivian and drops it into her knee.

“Find out everything you can on this prick, i want to know what his connection with Vettel is”

Vivian nods and lifts herself up from the sofa, pulling Fernando up with her. Nico smiles at Lewis and steps closer to him, reaching out to run his finger across the Brit’s cheek.

“You’re such a good boy Lewis”

Lewis swallows back his nerves and looks into Nico’s eyes.

“Thank you…”

Nico drops his hand down to wrap around the back of Lewis neck, pulling him against his body.

“And good boys deserve to be rewarded”

Lewis doesn’t have the chance to reply; Nico’s lips have already caught his own in a kiss and he’s already fumbling with the belt on Lewis’ jeans.


	10. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's there for Sebastian, just like he always has been.

Daniel spends most of the evening curled up on the sofa by Kimi’s side. He’d put a movie on to try to calm the Australian, but all Daniel could think about was the bruise on Sebastian’s arm, the anger in his eyes, his jerky harsh movements. He shakes his head and forces himself to not think about the blonde, cuddling closer against Kimi and rests his head on his shoulder, trying to focus on the movie that’s quietly playing on the television. Soon enough, the room is filled with soft snores and Daniel opens his own eyelids to look down at Kimi; he isn’t surprised to see the Finn asleep with his head resting against the pillows. Daniel pulls himself up from the sofa as quietly as possible and takes a quick look around, his eyes settling on a tartan print blanket that’s folded neatly by the bookcase. He grasps the soft fleece between his fingers and drapes it over Kimi’s shoulders, smiling slightly when he snuggles against it.

He checks his phone for what feels like the tenth time since Sebastian left - to see if there was a text or a call - but his phone is blank and he stares down at the lockscreen, a photo of himself and Sebastian from years ago, when they were at high school together with matching blue braces. He lets out a soft sigh, careful to not wake or disturb Kimi who's still snoring away on the sofa and reaches out for the gun that’s lay across the table. It’s the one Sebastian had given him - he thinks so anyway - the pistol with a ridiculously long name and red handle. He brushes his fingers against the metal, feeling how smooth it is in his hand. It feels somewhat lighter now - now he’s gotten used to the thought of holding a death weapon between his fingertips. There’s a crash outside, almost like something slamming into the window and Daniel’s fingers instinctively flick the safety off as he heads towards the door. There’s another bang against the window, and this time when Daniel sees the mess of blonde hair he instantly relaxes. He opens up the door and lets out a small sound of surprise when Sebastian collapses into his arms, an open cut against his forehead and his hair stained with blood.  Daniel bites his lip - he doesn't know what to do, he's not home and doesn't know his way around Kimi's house. Sebastian moves slightly in his arms, groaning and grasping his fingers into Daniel's shirt.

“It's alright Seb I'm here”

Daniel whispers, curling his arms underneath Sebastian’s knees to lift him into his arms. Sebastian wines in response, his eyelashes are sticking together from the blood.

“You just relax and I'll fix you up, just like I always do”

Sebastian nods gently, resting his head against Daniel’s shoulder and weakly curling his arms around his neck. Daniel keeps him wrapped tightly in his arms as he heads up the stairs, trying his best to avoid the creaky steps - he doesn’t want to wake Kimi and deal with him being angry. When he reaches the landing there’s a small corridor with 2 doors on either side, and he’s thankful that the first door he kicks open is a bedroom. Daniel gently places Sebastian down on the bed, brushes his hair away from his face to look over the cut across his forehead. It doesn’t look too bad now; it’s already scabbing over and seems to have stopped bleeding.   
  
“I’ll be back in a minute, please don’t go anywhere and make me look for you again”   
  
Daniel says and he smiles when he manages to pull a small laugh from Sebastian. He heads back out onto the landing, quietly pushing open doors until he finds a bathroom and prays there’s a first aid kit in one of the cupboards - all he can find however, is a needle and thread and a bottle of antiseptic. When he makes it back to the bedroom, Sebastian’s sat up leaning against the wall, his eyes lazily open and a tiny smile across his face; almost like he’s saying _sorry._   
  
“What happened to you?”   
  
Daniel says, pouring some of the liquid onto a cotton wool ball. Sebastian keeps his eyes on him, but doesn’t say anything in response, only making sounds of pain when Daniel gently dabs at the cut. The blood makes it seem worse, the cut isn’t actually that deep but he still wants to stitch it up just to make sure. He passes a damp cloth to Sebastian, watching him rub the flood away from his face, from his cheeks and eyes.   
  
“You’re going to have to answer me sooner or later Sebastian, or you know Kimi will be on your ass all night”   
  
Sebastian’s hands close over his own shaking ones as he tries to pass the thread through the eyelet on the needle. He holds his breath and this time manages to thread the needle - Sebastian’s hands stay curled around his.   
  
“This is probably going to hurt a lot so i’m giving you permission to punch me afterwards”   
  
Sebastian laughs slightly, closing his eyes and fisting his hands into the material of Daniel’s jumper when the tip of the needle pricks against his skin.   
  
“Why are you, _fuck-_ why are you so good at this”   
  
Sebastian says, his hands tightening around Daniel’s jumper and tugging on it. Daniel kneels closer to him, his hand brushes against Sebastian’s skin to try and keep him still while he finishes up the stitches.   
  
“I didn’t get a nursing degree for nothing Seb”   
  
Sebastian’s eyes flick open when he ties off the rest of the cotton and cuts the thread off. He looks over the blonde, there’s still some dry blood clinging to his eyelashes but there’s a look in his eyes that Daniel’s seen before, but he can’t quite place it. He’s caught off guard when Sebastian leans in closer, and he turns his head away - Sebastian’s lips just grazing across his cheek before he pulls himself off the bed.   
  
“Right well, i’m going to make some tea and then go to bed so urm- night”   
  
He disappears out of the room and slams the door before Sebastian can reply, his heart racing in his chest - he’s not doing this again, he _can’t_ do this again.   



	11. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis finds out more about Nico's history.

Lewis wakes up the next morning to a face full of blonde hair. He flinches away slightly, confused as to why Nico’s soft locks are tickling against his face, until he remembers back to the night before, when he had returned back early.

 _“Fuck Nico, don’t stop please”_ _  
  
_ _Lewis’ hands tighten into the white cotton bed sheets, his knuckles turning white as Nico pounds into him again and again, the tip of his cock pressing against his prostate every single time._ _  
  
_ _“You’re such a good boy to me Lewis”_  
  
_Nico replies back to him, his breaths coming out in pants. He throws his head back, his fingers press harder against Lewis’ hips when he comes into him, the hot sticky liquid dripping from the tip of his cock against Lewis, ass. Lewis lies there still, watching Nico - his boss - come down from his high. The pink of his flushed cheeks stand against his pale skin. When Nico looks back down at him, Lewis’ cock twitches and it’s almost like a sign because Nico curls his hand around Lewis’ leaking cock and roughly works him to an orgasm, his thumb rubbing across the slick wet tip. Lewis’ moans are quietened when Nico kisses him, pressing their lips together when he comes into his hand._

* * *

  
A smile spreads onto his face and he gently brushes Nico’s hair away from his eyes before climbing out of bed, careful not to wake him. He stretches his arms out, cracking his shoulders and glances out of the window of the penthouse. The skyline of New York from across the bay is still slightly dark, the sun rising slowly in the distance. Lewis pulls open the sliding glass door and steps out onto the balcony, the cold air brushing against his bare skin. He rests his arms against the railings, closing his eyes and letting the breeze wash over his face. He’s still a little sore - the bruises on his hips hurt to touch, and the bite mark against his neck is still stinging - but Lewis doesn’t mind, because they’re from Nico. Lewis listens to the sound of the traffic below for a few more minutes until he hears the glass door slide open again, and when he turns round Nico is stood in the doorway with a tired smile across his face.  
  
“This is my favourite place to come when i want to just think”  
  
Nico says, stepping out onto the balcony and leaning against the railings beside Lewis.  
  
“What are you thinking about Lewis?”  
  
Lewis turns to face him, and shakes his head but a smile is still across his face.  
  
“Hey can i tell you something Lewis?”  
  
Lewis nods in response.  
  
“Of course”  
  
“That boy, Sebastian Vettel, when he was 16 or 17, i murdered his parents right in front of him”  
  
Lewis blinks in surprise, he knew when he told Nico about the boy that the look on his face was one of recognition.  
  
“I was thrown out when i was born, an orphan at just 2 weeks old and no one wanted me. I became friends with Sebastian since we went to the same high school in Germany but when i saw what his parents were like a sense of jealousy hit me and i murdered them, stabbed them to death with a kitchen knife while Sebastian watched, his feeble attempts to help or stop doing nothing and the worse part about it, i _enjoyed_ doing it, i loved watching the blood splatter across my hands and stain my white shirts bright red”  
  
Nico stops and smiles, running his hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. Lewis watches him carefully, looks over his eyes for any sign of remorse or guilt - he finds none and that _scares_ him inside.  
  
“I should of killed him there and then with his parents, but i couldn’t. Something was stopping me from murdering him back then and-”  
  
Nico takes in a shaky breath and drops his head into his hands.  
  
“Whatever it is, it’s still stopping me Lewis”  
  
Lewis doesn’t miss the tear that slides down his cheek.  
  
“It doesn’t make sense, i can’t explain why but i feel connected to him and it’s strange because the feeling i have is stronger than what i have for Vivian, for you”  
  
Lewis doesn’t know what to do when he hears Nico crying softly into his arms, his shoulders shake slightly. He lets out a soft sigh and curls his arms around Nico, pulling the German closer and running his fingers through his hair, trying his best to comfort his boss. He’s always known deep down that Nico was a bit insane, that his thoughts and mind were different from everyone else, but Lewis hadn’t realised just how messed up his boss was. He shakes his head and pulls him tighter - no matter how bad things would get he’s always stay by Nico’s side, he cared too much to let him go.


	12. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi comes up with a plan.

Daniel can’t sleep that night - the bed is comfy enough, the sheets soft and warm, but nothing is helping him sleep. He can’t stop thinking about Sebastian, about the look in his eyes and his pink lips that he so _desperately_ wanted to kiss. He rolls over in bed, pulling the covers tighter to his body and closes his eyes, willing himself to drift off into a sleep.

 _“Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?”_ _  
  
_ _Daniel turns around, glancing over his shoulder to see Sebastian with a soft smile on his face._ _  
  
_ _“Just thinking about things i guess”_ _  
  
_ _Daniel replies quietly, turning back around to look out at the skyline in front of him, It’s beautiful at nighttime, the lights twinkle against the buildings, the traffic much quieter and calmer. Sebastian stands beside him, his arms resting over the railings. He doesn’t say anything else, and Daniel’s thankful for that - he’s not quite sure how he’d be able to tell Sebastian he’s in love with him, not yet anyway._ _  
  
_ _“Do you want to talk about it?”_ _  
  
_ _Sebastian whispers, and Daniel turns his head slightly to look at his best friend. He sighs softly and shakes his head, keeping his gaze on Sebastian’s baby blue eyes._ _  
  
_ _“Well whatever it is, don’t let it get you down okay? We can fix it together, i promise”_ _  
  
_ _Sebastian presses his hand against Daniel’s cheek, his thumb brushing across the soft skin. Daniel’s eyes flutter shut as he leans into the touch, enjoying the closeness and comfort a little too much. He opens his eyes when he feels Sebastian’s hand trail down to rest against his neck, his other hand curling around his jacket to pull him closer. Daniel’s nose bumps gently across Sebastian’s, and they both let out a nervous laugh, before Sebastian moves just an inch closer to brush their lips together._

 _It’s hardly there the touch, featherlight and gentle and he can feel the unsurity in Sebastian’s actions, how tense his body is. Daniel rests his hands against Sebastian’s hips, pulling him closer so their bodies press together and he deepens the kiss slightly, to show Sebastian that he does want this. It over as quick as it started, Sebastian pulls away slowly, his lips still parted and his eyes closed. The words tumble out of Daniel’s mouth before he can stop himself._   
  
_“I love you”_

* * *

 

Daniel blinks awake, the sunlight streaming through the open blinds and lighting up the room. He throws his arm over his eyes to block out the bright light that’s already hurting his eyes. He still feels absolutely exhausted, even if the clock reads 11:03 in the morning. Daniel debates whether to go back to sleep and get a few more hours, but he knows he needs to get up, to check on Sebastian and talk with Kimi.  
  
He reluctantly pulls himself out of bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes, running his hand through his messy curls before setting off down the stairs. Kimi is sat on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table as he spoons cereal into his mouth, not even glancing towards Daniel when he offers him a quiet _Hey._ He heads into the kitchen, smiling softly when he catches Sebastian trying to reach the honey on the top shelf. He laughs slightly, and Sebastian turns around, his lips pushed out in a pout. Daniel shakes his head and heads over to Sebastian, resting his hand against Sebastian’s waist and using the other to reach up and grab the honey.  
  
“Some things never change”  
  
Daniel says, laughing softly as he hands over the honey.  
  
“You keep growing and i stay short”  
  
Sebastian replies, but before he can pour the honey over his cereal Daniel grabs his wrist and keeps him in place. He doesn’t say anything as he looks over the stitches on Sebastian’s forehead, brushing his thumb against it slightly. Sebastian whines at the touch and pushes Daniel’s hand away.  
  
“I’m fine stop worrying”

Daniel pulls away, watching Sebastian from the corner of his eye as he starts to prepare his own breakfast. A sense of nostalgia seems to hit - when Sebastian would wake up before Daniel, climb out of bed and make the two breakfast before he could even notice that the bed was empty. He sighs softly, turning away to grab his toast, but before he can disappear into the living room and join Kimi, Sebastian grabs onto his wrist. He glances into Daniel’s eyes, biting down on his lip slightly, almost like he’s scared and reluctant to speak.  
  
“Seb?”  
  
Daniel says softly, dropping his gaze down to the hand around his wrist before looking back into Sebastian’s eyes.  
  
“It’s nothing”  
  
Sebastian finally says, releasing his grip on Daniel and turning back to his food. Daniel doesn’t pry any further, and instead finishes up buttering his toast and heads into the living room, taking the space next to Kimi.  
  
“I think i have a plan”  
  
Kimi says after a while, turning his head slightly to look up at Daniel.  
  
“I hope it doesn’t involve killing anyone”  
  
Daniel replies, and is more than surprised when Kimi laughs softly.  
  
“No, not yet anyway, when Sebastian is done we can talk”  
  
Daniel can only nod in response as he bites down on the toast, wondering just _what_ this plan could be.


	13. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Sebastian get closer.

He doesn’t really listen as Kimi speaks, something about tapping into the government network and searching through Nico’s files, finding out who Lewis Hamilton really was and what their connections are. Daniel keeps his eyes trained on Sebastian, on the dried blood across his pale skin and the stitches that he hopes will help heal the cut.   
  
“Daniel, that’s where we need you”   
Kimi’s voice cuts through his thoughts, Daniel glances away from Sebastian for a moment to focus on the Finn, his blue eyes searching Daniel’s own.   
  
“Sorry, what? I spaced out”   
Sebastian laughs quietly, Kimi just rolls his eyes in response.   
  
“They don’t know you, there’s no way Nico can know you’re with us so when i find out where he likes to go drinking i need you to work some of that Aussie magic and get your way inside-”   
  
“So you want me to seduce him for answers?”   
Daniel says, raising his brow at Kimi. He catches the hint of anger - and what looks like jealousy - flicker across Sebastian’s face, but it’s gone a second later.   
  
“You could say that, look if we know where he’s hiding out we have a much better chance of taking him out quietly-”   
  
“I’m not being the one to take him out, i’ll get you whatever information you want but that’s it, after that i’m out”   
Daniel says, pulling himself up from the sofa and disappearing upstairs to take a shower before either of them can protest.

* * *

 

The water is warm against his back, and it’s soothing in a way - this is the only normal thing he’s done in the past few days. He hears the door creak open slightly, and when Daniel glances in the mirror he sees Sebastian leaning against the wall, his eyes dropped to the floor.   
  
“What do you want Seb?”   
  
Daniel asks, scrubbing his hair with the mint scented shampoo that Kimi had. Sebastian flicks his gaze up for a moment, meeting Daniel’s brown eyes in the mirror before he looks away once more.   
  
“I just- you can’t leave, not after-”   
  
Sebastian trails off, struggling to find the words. Daniel sighs in response - he already knows what Sebastian wants to say.   
  
“ _Seb,_ you was the one that left me, so don’t talk about losing me again, i was the one that lost you”   
  
Daniel says quietly, rinsing the soapy shampoo from his dark hair. He hears Sebastian sigh, catches his gaze in the mirror again, but this time neither of them look away.   
  
“Why did you pull away last night?”   
  
Sebastian asks suddenly, and for once Daniel is caught off guard by the German. He doesn’t speak for a moment - Daniel doesn’t really know the answer himself, he still loves Sebastian, he’s _always_ loved him, but he’s fighting a battle with himself, doesn’t want to get hurt again.   
  
“Sebastian, you _know_ why we can’t”   
  
“No, i don’t”   
  
“What happened last time i let you in like that? I woke up without you by my side and you went missing for 2 years, i’m _not_ going through that again, no matter how much i love you”   
  
Sebastian’s eyes widen at the words, and it takes Daniel a moment to realise why, before it sinks in what he’d said, that he’d admitted he was still in love with the German despite everything.   
  
“You still, love me?”   
  
Sebastian says, and it almost sounds like he’s in disbelief, his eyes filled with hope and the hint of a smile across his face. Daniel sighs softly, shakes his head and breaks his gaze away from Sebastian as he turns off the shower. Sebastian hands him a fluffy white towel, Daniel more than thankful that he can finally cover himself up when he steps out of the shower.   
  
“I always will Sebastian”   
  
Daniel replies, his voice soft as he glances down into Sebastian’s eyes. This time, when Sebastian leans in, his hand ghosting across Daniel’s waist, he doesn’t pull away. Sebastian slowly backs him against the wall, their lips barely ghosting together as Daniel keeps his gaze on Sebastian. He tilts his head slightly, that extra inch for their lips to press together - and honestly, it feels like home. The touch is so familiar, Sebastian’s lips are as soft as he remembered, and offer the comfort and warmth that he’s been craving for so long. He rests his hands against Sebastian’s waist, gently pulling him closer to feel his body against his own.

The touch is barely there, Sebastian keeps it slow and gentle, and it feels nice to take things slow after so long without the touch. Daniel can feel his heart pounding in his chest, can barely hear anything over the sound of his rapid heartbeat. Sebastian’s fingers stroke against the bare skin, tickling slightly before he gently pulls away, resting their foreheads together. A small smile spreads onto Daniel’s lips, his arms curling tight around Sebastian, scared that he’ll lose the German again. Sebastian’s arms stay wrapped around Daniel’s waist, their noses brushing together gently.   
  
“I missed you”   
  
Sebastian whispers, pressing another small kiss against Daniel’s lips. Daniel’s eyes flutter open, his hand reaching up to brush gently across Sebastian’s cheek.   
  
“I missed you too Sebastian, so so much”   
  
They stay there for a while, neither of them speaking as they enjoy the warmth of each other - the warmth that Daniel had missed so much - before Sebastian speaks up, after what feels like a lifetime.   
  
“Daniel?”   
  
He says softly, pulling away to look over Daniel’s face.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Please don’t leave me”   
  
He can hear the whimper in Sebastian’s voice, the glisten of tears in his eyes, and he can’t help the soft laugh that passes his lips.   
  
“I won’t Sebastian, i promise”

* * *

Daniel heads back downstairs a while later, now in fresh clothing and his hair dried of all water. He finds Kimi in the kitchen, tapping away at his laptop as Sebastian makes the three of them a fresh cup of tea. Daniel takes the space next to Kimi, leaning against his shoulder slightly as he glances at the screen; it doesn’t really make that much sense to him, there’s at least 5 different pages open, none of which make any sense. He happily takes the steaming cup of tea from Sebastian, his fingers lingering against Sebastian’s for a while.   
  
“So, what’s all this?”   
  
He says quietly, taking a sip of the warm tea.   
  
“I’m _trying_ to get Nico’s files up but fuck, someone made them hard to get into, i have Lewis’ over there if you want to read through them”   
  
Kimi nudges his head to the sheets of paper scattered about the table, Daniel taking them between his fingertips as he reads over the information. He seems to vaguely recognise the photo of Lewis, but can’t quite pinpoint why he feels like he knows the boy.

He’d had a brief moment of recognition when Sebastian showed him the photo a few days ago, but it’s now, as he reads over Lewis’ file that the man seems more and more familiar. He drops the paper suddenly, his mouth drops open and Kimi stops his tapping to glance over at him.  
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
He says, gently tapping Daniel’s hand to pull him out of his trance. He flicks his gaze over to Kimi, his brain still in shock.   
  
“I-I know him,” 


	14. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel remembers a fateful night.

The bar Daniel finds himself at isn’t as sophisticated as it usually is; he always ends up in the high end bars in the fancier part of town, but now he’s somewhere he doesn’t really recognise. It’s probably because he’s so drunk - having had a full bottle before heading down here - and for once he isn’t bothered.

It’s been hard to get used to life on his own, the cold, empty space in his bed and the lack of company is still so foreign to him, but he’s slowly getting by - If fucking a different man every weekend and closing his eyes to pretend was classed as ‘getting by’.

The bartender slides another drink across to him, his smile apologetic and somewhat comforting, like he  _ knows  _ how Daniel is feeling and what he’s going through. The whisky is bitter on his tongue, but soon warms the back of his throat when he swallows it down - and it’s strange that just a taste like that can remind him of what he lost.

Before he can think more however, someone sits beside him and brushes their knees together, which pulls him out of his daydream. His vision is a little hazy from the alcohol, but he can still work out the dark skinned man beside him, ordering 2 glasses instead of one.

“Rough day?”   
The man says, thanking the bartender and pushing one of the glasses towards Daniel. He happily takes the drink, this time swirling it around the glass a few times before downing it once again. The taste is barely there now - he’s putting it down to how much he’s had.

“You could say that”   
Daniel replies, his voice rough with the lack of sleep he’s been getting. The man offers him an understanding smile, taking a sip of his own drink before speaking again.

“Well whatever it is, i’m sure it doesn’t involve a married man and a whole lot of cocaine”    
Daniel is slightly surprised by how much the man is giving away in the few minutes they’ve been sat together, but he’s too drunk to question what it means and just laughs quietly.

“No, but it does involve a runaway German and a lot of secrets”   
He might as well join in, it’s not like he’s got anything else to lose at this point, and maybe getting his problems off his chest to a man he’ll never see again in his life might help. Though it would be nice if he at least had his name.   
“I’m Daniel by the way, sorry”   


“Lewis, and a runaway German? Sounds pretty interesting”   
Lewis - as he now knows him - says, a smile on his face as he waits for Daniel to continue. And he does, he tells Lewis about  _ everything,  _ about what he had with Sebastian, about what they’d been through together, and of course, the night that things had ended and confused Daniel even more.

It feels good to get everything out in the open, to actually  _ say  _ how he's been feeling the past few months, and it's almost like Lewis has been through the same thing.

“Anyway enough about me, what's your story?”

Daniel says, raising his glass slightly as he takes another sip of the bitter alcohol. Lewis let's out a small laugh, shakes his head and calls the bartender over once again. He hands Lewis two more drinks, one of them being slid over to Daniel - he's slightly confused until Lewis starts to speak.

“We're gonna be here a  _ long  _ time”

* * *

He finds out a  _ lot  _ about Lewis in the time spent at the bar; about how he's fucking a man who's already married and dealing drugs on the down low. That's not what surprises him though - almost everyone knows  _ someone _ who's a drug dealer - no, it's the fact he's dragging Lewis back to his apartment with their lips attached.

The men he usually brings back are blonde, pale skinned with a strange accent - or the closest he could get to them being Sebastian, without actually having the real thing. Lewis is dark skinned, big brown eyes and arms full of tattoo's, the opposite of what he'd go for in fact. Maybe it's the difference that appeals to him, or maybe it's that Lewis is going through the  _ exact  _ same thing as he is. Either way he's not going to turn down a fuck.

They stumble up the stairs, Lewis' hands not once leaving Daniel, even as he struggles to pull his keys out and find the hole with his hazy vision. He just about manages to open it though, the wood swinging open and hitting against the wall. Lewis slams it shut the minute they're inside and they don't even make it to the bedroom, the floor in the hall is good enough for them.

It's the first time Daniel's bottomed in so  _ long,  _ usually he's the one doing the fucking - he'd only ever let Sebastian do this, not having the same amount of trust for anyone else like he did with the German. But he's too drunk to complain and Daniel's pretty sure he'd struggle to focus on the movements for it to work. He scratches Lewis’ back, bites at his neck and arches against the floor when he comes. It's Sebastian's name that passes his lips though, just before he's wiped out in a deep sleep.

He wakes up the next morning with a killer headache and the worse pain  _ ever  _ in his back. Daniel doesn't want to open his eyes and be greeted with the harsh light - which would only make his headache worse - but he's so cold and incredibly uncomfortable that he's willing to go through that just to move.

He's surprised when he finds himself in the hallway of his apartment, half naked with his jeans around his knees and dried come on his hip. He can't remember what happened last night, or why he's even here, but right now he wants to shower and grab something to eat before trying to piece it together.

The warm water splashes against Daniel's back, and he lets out a sigh of satisfaction at the sheer warmth of it. His head is still pounding, his body aching from whatever stupid position he'd slept in, but the water alone is making it much more bearable. He starts to scrub the shampoo in his hair, as he tries to think back to the night before.

Daniel can remember a man - his name suddenly lost - but the features still stand out. His chocolate brown eyes, dark hair and tattooed skin are so vivid in his mind, though he can't exactly remember _ what  _ happened between him and this man. He can take an educated guess though; if him being half naked and covered in come was anything to go by.

Daniel shakes his head - he can not  _ believe  _ he'd fucked (or been fucked by) a stranger in his hallway - especially one so opposite to his tastes. He turns the water off and pushes the thoughts of the night to the back of his mind; he's due to work later and he doesn't need the distractions.

* * *

 

The rest of the day is spent recovering, he cooks up a full English breakfast - even if it is 2pm, because god knows he deserves it. Stuffs himself full of painkillers and has at  _ least  _ ten cups of coffee before he's due to leave. Daniel feels somewhat better as he slips out of his fluff joggers and into his suit, looking at his reflection in the mirror while he fixes his tie.

He's just about to head out the door, before he suddenly remembers something and fumbles around the pockets of his trousers until he finds the small photograph. It's faded now, from being in his pocket for  _ so  _ long, but the soft smile's of him and Sebastian are still visible, and that's all that matters. He turns it over to read across the back, the scrawny handwriting still as memorable as ever.

_ 'I’ll always be with you x’ _

 


	15. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again kids. yeah i thought this fic was dead too but after a long break i think i'm ready to come back to it. this is more of a filler chapter than anything but i do have a proper idea of what i want to happen and how this will end so hopefully it doesn't take too long until i get to the end. i'm sorry for making you wait so long, and i really want to thank everyone that's stuck around and encouraged me to continue with this, i love you all <3

“What do you mean you know him?” Kimi says, abandoning his laptop to lean closer to Daniel. He's still a little in shock about the whole thing, having a mental battle whether to tell the two what had happened - and which parts to leave out.

 “He-I met him at a bar one time, he was telling me about Nico I think?” Daniel replies. He can't remember everything Lewis had said, just the vague parts about him fucking a married man and dealing a lot of drugs. Nothing that would be that helpful anyway.

 “What did he say?” Kimi asks. Sebastian seems a lot more interested too, his hands resting against Daniel's shoulders to squeeze them tightly, almost to encourage him. Daniel tries to remember anything useful, files through all his memories from that night but nothing stands out to him. All he can remember is the feeling of Lewis inside him.

 “Kimi I don't remember, all he said was he had this affair with Nico going on and something that involved drugs, that's it.”

 “And you're sure nothing else happened?”

 Daniel huffs in annoyance. “Fine yes, we fucked, but that's hardly going to help with all of this.”

 Sebastian let's go of his shoulders at that, pulling away like the touch suddenly burns. Daniel looks at him for a brief moment, catching the look of hurt in his eyes before he disappears out the kitchen.

 “Great, this has made things a whole lot worse.” Kimi grumbles and slams the laptop shut, sighing as he drops back into his chair. Daniel just twirls his thumbs together, not really sure whether he should follow after Sebastian or try to figure out a plan with Kimi. Thankfully, he doesn't have to do either.

 “I take that back, do you still have his number?” Daniel nods, pulls himself up and heads out of the kitchen to retrieve his phone. It's resting on the coffee table, but Daniel is too focused on Sebastian to pick it up. He looks angry, his shoulders are tense and he's plucking at the loose threads on the sofa a little too harshly.

 “Seb? Are you-”

 “I'm fine.” Sebastian answers a little too quickly for Daniel's liking, and with the tone of his voice he certainly is _not_ fine. Usually he’d let Sebastian sulk it out and question him later - that’s what he used to do anyway - but not this time. He drops down beside Sebastian and asks him again.

 “Sebastian talk to me, what’s wrong you just-”

 “You _fucked_ Lewis.” Sebastian’s spits back, his hand curling into a tight fist in annoyance. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t be particularly please about the whole incident, but he didn’t think he’d be this annoyed. “You said you loved me Daniel.”

 “Seb it never meant anything,” Daniel starts, watching as the German waves him off and tries to stand to leave. Daniel is quick to react though and grabs his arms tightly before he can disappear out the front door. “You _left_ me. Did you really expect me to just put my life on hold until you decided to fucking show up, or at least call me?”

 Sebastian tries to pull away from Daniel, thrashing about in his tight grip in an attempt to escape, but unsurprisingly falls short. Daniel ends up pinning him against the door.

 “No, i didn’t. But i didn’t think you’d move on so quick and fuck the next man you saw, did anything matter to you?” Sebastian’s voice trails off as he speaks, almost ending in a whisper as he looks up at Daniel. He thinks there’s tears forming in the corners of his eyes - either that or they’re his own unshed ones.

 “Of course it did Sebastian.”

 “Well apparently it didn’t mean the same to you as it did to me, now get off me.” Sebastian tries to pull away again, but Daniel’s prepared this time and doesn’t let the German budge.

 “You’re being fucking irrational here, let me-” Daniel doesn’t get to finish, because Sebastian kicks him in the shin which momentarily makes him stumble and lets Sebastian take full advantage. He pulls free of the Australians grip and pushes him away before grabbing his hoodie and darting out the door before Daniel can stop him. “Great.” Daniel groans in annoyance, finally turning back to grab his phone for Kimi.

 When he re enters the kitchen, Kimi looks at him with a slight frown, but doesn’t ask about the little spat he and Sebastian had just had, and instead takes the phone from Daniel’s hands. He taps on the screen for a few minutes, before handing it back over to Daniel with a smile.

 “I’ve sent him a text, you’re going to meet up for drinks in a few days and try to pull some information out of him about Nico,” Kimi says, seeming pleased with himself. “If that doesn’t work don’t worry, i have this little device here that you can plant in his phone.” Kimi pulls out a small item from a tiny box that had been resting beside his laptop. It looks like a generic sim card, but with the shit he’s caught up in, it’s definitely far from that. “It has a tracker on it, so no matter where his boss is hiding we’ll find them.”

 Daniel smiles and nods in agreement, but he isn’t really paying all that much attention to Kimi, or the plan, or anything else for that matter. He’s too busy thinking about how upset and hurt Sebastian was. Did he really mean _that_ much to the German? With what happened between the two of them, Daniel always thought he was just some fling - a long fling, but still.

 “You’re not good at hiding your thoughts Daniel. But don’t worry, he’ll come around soon i promise.” Daniel hadn’t even noticed he was being so damn obvious with his thoughts. Maybe he wasn’t, maybe Kimi was just good at reading people. He smiles in response.

 “Yeah, i really hope so.”


End file.
